watchers_personalfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Evans
|header font size=160% |personality=Zoey is a hard working young woman. She speaks two languages (as her father lives in England and her mother in France), and is an A+ student. Though she has a high tolerance to bullying and has an excellent sense of humor, she is at times far too hard on herself and rarely takes a break from studying. She isn't satisfied unless she gets an A or A+ (unless it was HPE when she went to muggle school, then she would be fine with a B or above). Zoey's parents try to get her to relax and to live life more though is constantly found locked up in her room. When she was in her second year, she finally decided to have a bit more fun in her life, and even spent more time with her (then seven) year old adoptive half-brother Jordan when she was home, much to her father's delight. |history=Zoey Evans was the only child born to Anne Martins (then Evans) and Arthur Evans to survive infancy. Zoey lived with her parents in a manor they owned near the country-side of England. Zoey was dotted on by her parents (especially her mother), as they knew she was, most likely, the only child they would have. Zoey grew up knowing about the wizard world, as both her parents were half-bloods who went to Hogwarts. Though they did sent Zoey to a muggle school. She was the smartest in her classes and was continuously studying. When she was eight though, her parents started fighting regularly and Anne asked for a divorce, which happened. Anne then moved to France and Arthur had full custody of Zoey, though Anne regularly saw her daughter and Zoey took it upon herself to learn French while being a grade ahead for her age and having extra curricular activities like study group, mythology lessons and the like. Though Arthur tried to get his daughter to spend more time with him, by the time she was nine, they had grown slightly distant as all Zoey really did was study, eat, sleep. So Arthur decided to adopt a boy (who was the son of his recently deceased school friends Liam and Joan Stead, Liam being Arthur's half-brother, both of whom were pure-bloods) who was three years old named Jordan. Anne once came over to stay with them on Zoey's tenth birthday and noticed Zoey was barely celebrating. Anne and Arthur agreed to take the kids to a Zoo though Zoey did more studying of the animals then admire them like her brother. Anne tried having a one-on-one talk with Zoey on easing up on herself and bonding with her brother. Zoey lied and said she will try, though only locked herself away more. When Zoey was eleven, she got a letter inviting her to Hogwarts. Her father took her and her brother to Diagon Alley, where Jordan continuously asked if Arthur could get him a broomstick, though Arthur continuously said no. Arthur took Zoey to all the shops she needed to go to and lastly took her to Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie, to see if maybe Zoey would want to adopt a pet. Zoey found a kitten Tabby Cat, who she wanted to take with her. Jordan questioned his sister's choice though Arthur bought the kitten, whom Zoey named Garfield. Arthur also decided to get a broomstick, so that his son can stop asking for one, a Nimbus 2000. The only place they hadn't gone to was Ollivander's. Zoey entered alone as Jordan wanted to get balls for Quidditch. The wand that choose Zoey was 7 4/5", Ebony, Dragon Heartstring. Anne arrived to see her daughter off and gave her daughter a diary to write her life at Hogwarts in. Jordan tried to sneak on the train though Zoey busted him and told him he still had a few years to go before he can come with her. Jordan made Zoey promise to write to them and Zoey said she will. She got on the train and sat in an empty compartment originally though a boy about her age joined her. The two started talking and eventually became friends and she learned his name was Edward Cartel, who was a half-blood like Zoey. Edward was the only person Zoey bothered to become friends with. When they arrived at Hogwarts, both were amazed by the place. Zoey understood why her parents loved their time at Hogwarts so much. |journal= |name=Zoey Allisandra Evans |title=Child of Knowledge, 6th year Ravenclaw |location=Hogwarts |affiliation=Ravenclaw, Hogwarts, Evans family |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born=25th of December, 1998 |age=16 |species=Witch |nationality=English |sexuality=Straight |accent=English, slight hint of French |inspiration=None |interests=Tristan Callen |active rp=None |plans=Kayden plot, Tristan plot |ooc plans=Kayden: She still has feelings for her ex-boyfriend though he clearly seems to have moved on, having only been using her to pass his O.W.L exams. Though Kayden starts asking for her back, apologizing for his behavior. Will she get back together with him? Tristan: Zoey has a complicated relationship with Tristan as he has been pranking her since they met in their first year. Though it improved when Tristan helped her younger brother Jordan adjust to life. Though she has started developing feelings for Tristan, unknown that he has liked her since they met. But can she love again after her heart break from Kayden? |word bubble= |classes= |powers= |pet=Garfield, her cat |bedroom=Ravenclaw dormitories, or her bedroom at her father's place |quote2=“Any fool knows men and women think differently at times, but the biggest difference is this. Men forget, but never forgive; women forgive, but never forget.” |file2=Zoe15.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= ZoeChildToy.jpg|Her toy as a child ZoeWand.jpg|Her wand ZoePendant.jpg|Her pendant from her mother ZoeMask.jpg|The mask she wore to her sweet sixteenth party ZoeDress.jpg|The dress she wore to her sweet sixteenth party ZoeDiary.jpg|Her diary, where she writes her stories about Hogwarts in ZoeBracelet.png|The cuff bracelet her father bought her on her fourteenth birthday |likes=Studying, Reading, Writing in her diary |dislikes=Being in a social group talking to longing, anti-feminist |colour=Blue |music=None |food=BBQ |animal=Cat |book=None |quote3=“He - and if there is a God, I am convinced he is a he, because no woman could or would ever fuck things up this badly.” |drink=Fanta |song=B*tch by Meredith Brooks |movie=None |sport=Quidditch |other=N/A |model=Ana Golja |gender=Female |eye=Dark Brown/Black |hair=Dark Brown |height=5'3" |weight=53.5kg |ethnicity=English |hand=Right |shoe=Unknown |blood=B+ |voice=Mezzo-soprano |marks=None |body=Slim |more images= Zoe16.png Zoe15.png Zoe14.png Zoe13.png Zoe12.jpg Zoe11.png Zoe10.png Zoe8.jpg|Before Pie in face Zoe9.jpg|After Pie in face thanks to best friend Eddie Zoe7.png Zoe6.png Zoe5.png Zoe4.png Zoe3.jpg Zoe2.png Zoe1.png |one=Amazing |best=Eyes |worst=Feet |change=Nothing |mental=Good |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Anne Martens |father=Arthur Evans |creator=N/A |half=Jordan Evans (adopted) |full=5 siblings who died in infancy |other relatives=Liam and Joan Stead, paternal half-uncle and aunt |family album= |home=Evans manor, England |earliest=Her mother reading her to sleep |best memory=Her sixteenth birthday/Christmas |school=Public, Hogwarts |kiss=Kayden Du Baer |sex=Unknown |love=Kayden Du Baer |other firsts=Heartbreak: Kayden Du Baer Fight:Anne Martens |nicknames=Zo |native=English |languages=English, French |flaw=Her refusal to trust hardly anyone Too hard on herself |fears=Being kidnapped again |hobbies=Studying, Reading, Writing |motto="Take crap from no one, not even yourself" |won't=Betray her family |admires=Tristan Callen |influenced=Her parents |compass=North-North-East |past person=Jordan Evans |current person=Jordan Evans, Eddie Cartel, Tristan Callen |crisis=Good |problems=Head on |reacts change=Well |alignment=Good |dream=To be a writer or a historian |current=Student |quote4=“As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot.” |file3=Zoe16.png |file size3=173x0px |vice=Wrath |bad=Unable to re-trust someone Bites off more then she can chew Can be too judgmental |sleep=Good, though sometimes does face a nightmare about her time held hostage during summer break and what happened to her |quirk=Very witty and does tease her friends sometimes |attitude=As optimistic as possible |talents=None |social=Doesn't like being too social |theme song= |ease=With her brother, best friend or crush |priority=Finish school with flying colours |past=Letting herself get kidnapped |accomplishment=Escaping |secret=She is pregnant |known=Herself, a muggle doctor |tragedy=None |wish=For the incident never to have happened |cheated=No |relates=Well |strangers=Pretty |lover=Air-headed (Kayden, broke up with him) |friends=Strong-willed Extremely clever Good sense of humour Crazy (as she avoids socializing) |familyp=Loving Over-bearing |first impression=Smart |like most=Humour |like least=Her strong feminism (mainly because she often around males) }}